Seasons Of Love
by rurico
Summary: Its Graduation, its time to set out into the world beyond. Based on the song seasons of love by rent The one from broadway This is my first oneshot fic. Please give me reviews , so i can make it better


TITLE: Seasons of Love

Summary: Its Graduation, its time to set out into the world beyond. Based on the song seasons of love by rent (The one from broadway) This is my first one-shot fic.

Please give me reviews too

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Moments so Dear

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

* * *

It was the Graduation ball, the final year. Held under the moon-lit sky, the stars reflecting over the lake edge.

Who wouldn't think this heaven? The Final year everyone was thinking no more exams , no more bounderies..

Out into the world..

_

* * *

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Journeys To Plan

* * *

Its the time where true colors are shown, truth must've been floating around somewhere. Because hearts are spreading they're wings. Its time..Its time.. It was they're time to fly.._

* * *

How About Love?_

How About Love?

How About Love?

Measure In Love

* * *

The tranquil and serious boy, Natsume Hyuuga. Just sat at his table staring at the certain brunette, he couldn't help it.

Mikan Sakura, the preppy student now finally free from the academy was dancing with her friend, Ruka Nogi. Though he gave up on her years ago, he can't still stop himself from blushing when she gave him a smile. That innocent smile.

_

* * *

Let's Celebrate_

Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

* * *

Finally the time has come..He coundn't stand it anymore he had to do it..He asked her to dance, and she accepted. He couldn't think strait, he just watched her smile which caused him to smile aswell._

* * *

Measure, Measure Your Life In Love_

* * *

Mikan, She wore her hair down today. Because she was determined to finally say the truth, To the boy who teased her every single day, To the boy who cared. She was blushing when he asked her to dance but maybe he was thinking the she was blushing from too much dancing. Mikan couldn't think strait aswell and just looked into his deep crimson eyes, searching for the truth he hidden for so long._

* * *

In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried_

* * *

But every happy moment, must end soon.

The anti-alice..secruity was low..everyone was just having too much you can say. The mission was not for the black cat, but for the other alice, it was to eliminate her immediately...

_

* * *

In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

* * *

That night was perfect with dancing couples, music and tranquility.

Bang

screams , disorder..the state of tranquility broken. Running ,they were surrounded. Night was still others were still running..

"NATSUME!" ruka shouted from afar, the teachers were in panic holding off the students..

"Why are you here?"

"Were just on a mission" answered the person who looked like mikan.

"You can't use your alice." Shouted mikan. Determination shown in her eyes..

"It pains me to do this.." said yuka, as she pointed a gun at natsume.

Bang

The silence..

_

* * *

In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died_

* * *

Natsume shocked , she had..had..

"I'll kill you ...HOW DARE YOU!" as he started to bring up a flame but couldn't..

"You can't use your alice..her nullification is still working..even though she's dead.."

"HOW CAN YOU KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" shouted none other by narumi..

"It was my mission.." with that yuka dissapered with her commrades.

It's Time Now - To Sing Out

Tho' The Story Never Ends

"hey...nat..su.me.." Mikan said with a difficulty.

Good she's still breathing..

"Hey Mikan don't say anything.."

"Aishiteru..Nat..sume.." Mikan heaved in a small voice..Then she was gone..

Gasps , and tears are shed..No one can stop harsh reality.

Remember The Love  
Remember The Love  
Remember The Love

Aishiteru..Mikan..Don't leave me..

FIN

A/N: I'm sorry its my first time to write a one-shot, give me a review so i can do better next time. Thanks. Ja ne!


End file.
